The Pediatric Immunotherapy Translational Science Network and the Fusion Oncoproteins in Childhood Cancers Implementation Teams propose an NCI Moonshot Pediatric Core to support and accelerate the activities of the research teams that have been established through funding opportunity announcements (FOAs) in FY 2018 and FY 2019. The Cancer Moonshot Pediatric Core will serve as a research resource coordination center to the research teams and will have the flexibility to provide capabilities that are complementary to the research teams and that will focus on accelerating the pace at which potential clinical candidates can be identified by the research teams and then progressed to clinical evaluations.